1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and, more particularly, to a lens barrel having a protection cover, that is, a lens barrel, which is openably and closably provided at an aperture portion of the front of a lens barrel of a camera or the like for protecting a photographing lens.
2. Related Art Statement
The applicant of the present invention has previously proposed a barrier driving mechanism for driving a lens protection cover, what is known as a lens barrel, to be openably and closably provided at the front end of a lens barrel in Japanese Patent Laid Open Application Hei/4(1992)-81829.
In view of different amounts of lens movement for focusing between a wide area and telephoto area, the proposed invention is to open and close a barrier by means of moving lens operation at the portion of the different amounts of the lens movement between the wide area and telephoto area.
However, in the prior art of this proposal, means for transmitting driving force from a lens driving mechanism to a barrier driving mechanism causes a ring member having an arm member to rotate. Also, in the case of only the movement of an ordinary lens, a transmitting member is driven, so that there were problems of slow lens movement and of requiring a large motor for driving the transmitting member.